


warm me up, buttercup

by sorryuser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Degradation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Injured Hux, Kylux Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy hux, Poor Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, degradation kink, degrading, kylo cares, whiney hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: that one where kylo puts his cloak on hux because he’s cold





	1. warm me up, buttercup

The lingering warmth from the shuttle had warn off in minutes, which felt like seconds, or maybe the exact moment the shuttle door had opened, encouraging a strong gust of cold bitting wind and snow to catch Hux by surprise. He already can’t feel his toes and when he looks at Kylo he’s bewildered, the boiling of his blood almost enough to warm him up. Kylo hadn’t even flinched, he’d even taken off his helmet, tossing it back into the shuttle, his cloak flowing with each gust of wind and his hair an unruly (beautiful) mess.

Hux is a man of pride, keeps his weaknesses to himself and soldiers on. But, he likes whining at Kylo, complaining about every other thing and watching Kylo try and fix it without him knowing. But, Hux knows.

Kylo’s got a hand on the small of his back now, gently shifting him forward, “After you, General. The abandoned base isn’t that far of a trek through the snow.”

“Had you told me conditions were this bad I would’ve worn more layers.” Hux replies and wraps his coat tighter around his body, lying to himself and saying that was enough to withstand the negative climate. He walks out into the snow, sinks three feet, and looks back at Kylo in disbelief, “This is absolutely ludicrous.”

Kylo scoffs, “Would you like me to carry you, Princess?” He asks and a muffled chuckle that turns into a cough erupts from one of the Stormtroopers behind Kylo, who steps out and begins their trek towards the abandoned base, “Follow closely, General.” He says.

“I’ll see how far my feet will get me as I can’t feel them anymore.” Hux mumbles.

Kylo turns abruptly, motions for the troopers tohalt in their positions behind Hux and Hux almost runs into his chest, “Will you be complaining this whole journey? Because you’re more than welcome to wait in the shuttle like a good General.”

_“Are they together?” One trooper mumbles to the other as Kylo and Hux continue to argue._

_“No, but they fight like they are.” The other mumbles back, “And the sexual tension is insanely high.” They both chuckle, causing Kylo to stare at them with threatening eyes. They quiet down immediately._

Kylo’s attention is back on Hux, he takes a deep sigh, “What will you do, General?” He asks and Hux’s answer is to shove past him and walk in the direction of their destination, leaving Kylo frozen in disbelief. He only rolls his eyes before following behind Hux.

Soon, when they finally reach the abandoned base, Hux is shivering. His teeth are chattering, body feeling like pins and needles, and due to this base being fully abandoned and having no one present to operate it, there’s no heat. 

Hux is the first to step into the base, mumbling a small, “I can’t feel my fingers.” His teeth still chattering. Suddenly a weight is added to his shoulders and Kylo is walking past him, his cloak no where in sight. And when Hux looks onto his own shoulders he finds said cloak resting on his shoulders and a blush creeps onto his cheeks. Kylo’s cloak is bigger than Hux and only slightly drowns him in fabric, but it’s warm and Hux is wrapping it tighter around himself on instinct. Kylo only stares at him for a moment but it’s a look of somewhat concern, a look Hux hasn’t seen before so he can only guess that it’s concern.

“Sit, General.” Kylo tells Hux, back turned to him as he gives order to the troopers to search the base for any valuables and that any squatters are to be killed on sight. And then Kylo is sitting next to Hux, allowing very little space between them and wrapping an arm around him, holding him closely and tightly, rubbing his hand up and down Hux’s arm, warming him up in record time. 

Though yes, Hux wants to shove Kylo away, wants nothing more in the world than to push him away, but Kylo’s so warm and Hux is so cold and he finds himself shuffling closer and closer until all he feels is Kylo and all he smells is Kylo’s cologne and all he knows is Kylo. 

“You should’ve stayed on the shuttle.” Kylo sighs and Hux scoffs, Kylo truly can care when he wants.

“Thank you for telling me this as I die from frostbite.” And Kylo laughs, warming Hux’s heart just a tiny bit but large enough for Hux to notice.

“You’ll be fine, General. I promise.”

Hux doesn’t know when but he doses off, wakes up in his chambers with Kylo’s cloak still wrapped around him, only accompanied by several blankets set atop him. He’s warm, way past warm, he’s hot and he’s got a splitting headache. And even though he tosses all the sheets off he still stands with Kylo’s cloak draped around his shoulders.

When he exits his bedroom he’s met with a nurse seated on his couch, working away at a Sudoku puzzle. She looks up and smiles warmly, “Sir! So good to see you’re up!” She exclaims and her pitched voice makes Hux’s headache worse. 

“What happened?” He asks, hand glued to his forehead.

She stands and tucks her book under her arm, “You nearly reached frostbite, Sir.”

“And how long has it been?” 

“Only a few hours, Sir.” She pauses then continues, “Though I should mention that you had to be carried here, Sir, you’d lost consciousness. I suggest you lie back down.”

Hux sighs and disregards her suggestion, covers his face and asks behind his palms, “And who carried me here?”

“Supreme Leader Ren, Sir.” She answers.

“Damn it.” Hux curses under his breath, “And I couldn’t be rolled onto base on a gurney? Or even in a wheelchair, for goodness sake, even that would’ve been less embarrassing.” He asks, unbelieving of the disorder of his base.

“Supreme Leader Ren refused to put you down until we reached your chambers.” Hux’s cheeks heat up at her statement, heart quickening in pace for reasons he believed were connected to the sickly state he was in.

“Inform Supreme Leader Ren that he’s needed in my quarters immediately, tell him it’s urgent.” He waves the nurse off hurriedly, turns around and heads towards his bedroom again. He lays with Kylo’s cloak still wrapped around him, feeling lightheaded as he hasn’t eaten in several hours and he thinks: 

How embarrassing, to be carried in like an injured puppy by your Supreme Leader. Though Hux wonders why Kylo had refused to let him go. As he thought of every possible reason to Kylo’s actions he is cuddling into the soft material of Kylo’s cloak, which still smelt like him (but Hux refused to think of that), when he’d dosed off again.

He wakes with a pounding headache, still, and a pounding at his door. His anger is back almost immediately and he forgets to take Kylo’s cloak off. Hux isn’t thinking straight as he stomps towards the door, believes that shoving Kylo in the chest the moment he’d entered the room was the best idea out of the others he didn’t have and didn’t think of. But now Kylo’s got both of Hux’s wrists in his large hands and Hux is struggling against his grip.

“What’s the problem, General?” Kylo says, calmly, making Hux’s blood boil. He kicks the door shut with his boot, his hands being too occupied at the moment.

“How dare you!” Hux exclaimed, ripping his hands from Kylo’s grasp and shoving him away one last time, “You degrade me in front of my troops and have the nerve to ask what the problem is?”

Kylo scoffs, “Degrade you?”

“Carrying me to my quarters as if I was some sick child. The nurse told me you refused to let go of me.” Hux rants, eyes not leaving Kylo’s because if he had then he would’ve gave in. And yelling at Kylo felt all too good to give up so soon.

“General–“ Kylo tried.

Hux didn’t let him, continuing, “The proper order was to release me for full medical attention!”

“General!” Kylo gets his attention, laughs, then says, “ _You_ wouldn’t let go of _me_.” He corrects, the voice Hux meant to let out dies in his throat.

“I, what?” The finger he had pointed sternly at Kylo was still hovering in the air, drooping down now in disbelief. 

“You refused to let go of me, General. For someone who couldn’t feel their fingers you sure had a tight grip on me. So, to save you from the embarrassment, I informed the nurse that I wouldn’t let you go.” He’s smiling and Hux curses at himself that his blaster isn’t on him because the urge to shoot Kylo square in his stupid handsome face is overwhelming.

“Get out.” Hux says, fixing his stance to stand straighter.

“You forget, General, I give the orders to which you follow through.” Kylo laughs, deep and deadly, “Besides, I’d like to know how you’re feeling.” And with that he steps closer to Hux, pulls at the fingers of his gloves and slides it off. Kylo presses the back of his warm hand against Hux’s forehead and Hux can’t help but lean into the touch.

“I’ve been better.” Hux mumbles, seeming like a cat as he presses closer to Kylo’s palm as Kylo’s hand settles against his cheek. And Kylo can tell how touch starved Hux is, how much he’s enjoying such a minimal amount of contact.

He takes his hand back and lifts his cloak from Hux’s shoulders, tossing it to the ground near them. 

Kylo’s thumb presses against Hux’s bottom lip and he says, “You said I had degraded you, General. Though I don’t think you have any idea what degradation is.” He smiles when Hux shuts his eyes, too drunk on the touch of Kylo already to even talk back. Kylo loves it this way.


	2. break me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should I enlighten you?” He asks and Hux nods dumbly, “Strip for me, Armitage.“

“Should I enlighten you?” He asks and Hux nods dumbly, “Strip for me, Armitage.” He knocks Hux down to his first name, stripping him of his title, already belittling him so easily. And Hux is gone for him already, unbuttoning his silk pajama top and letting it fall from his shoulders carelessly.

Kylo’s fingers travel down Hux’s neck and across his shoulder, “You’re so small, so weak, Armitage, if I wanted I could easily have my way with you.” He’s circling Hux when he settles behind him, takes Hux’s waist in his hands and nearly presses his thumbs together.

Kylo cups Hux’s cock, chuckles against his ear when he does, “Seems like you’re small in all places, it’s like there’s nothing here.” He squeezes, watches Hux flinch and press back against him, “How could you possibly pleasure anyone with this?” He releases and takes Hux’s hips again, turns Hux in his arms.

“On your knees for me, Armitage.” He’s undoing his pants as he speaks, and Hux sinks to his knees, keeps himself steady with his hands on Kylo’s thighs, “Be useful for once in your life.” His cock presses against Hux’s lips, already smearing pre-come on them. Hux takes it into his mouth inch my inch, doesn’t gag once, and swallows around the head.

“You’re a better mouth than you are a General.” Kylo pets Hux’s hair, “I wonder how good of a fuck you’ll be, though you’ll have to put some work in first.” Hux whines with Kylo’s cock rubbing against his tongue, taking him deeper into his mouth and nuzzling his nose against Kylo’s pubes. His eyes well up with tears as he pulls off, a line of spit trailing from Hux’s bottom lip to the tip of Kylo’s cock.

Kylo laughs, takes his ungloved hand and swipes it underneath Hux’s chin, gathering all the drool and come there. He crouches in front of Hux for a moment, shows him his messy palm, “Look at the mess you’ve already made.” He mumbles, taking Hux’s shirt, that’s just next to him, and cleaning his hand with it.

Kylo slaps him a few times on the cheek, tells him, “You need to work harder.” while standing again and shoving his cock back into Hux’s mouth, when he pulls out again he takes Hux’s chin in his hand, drags him up to stand, Kylo tilts Hux’s head as he examines the mess he’s made, “My, my, my. You’re very pretty when you look like a whore, Armitage.” He coos, stepping away from Hux and moving towards the couch.

He settles on it with a thud and looks back towards Hux, who’s still standing near the front door, hand awkwardly covering his cock, and chest rising up and down heavily. Kylo laughs, gestures beside himself, “Come here, on your knees for me.” He says and Hux is quick to follow his orders, his cock leaking onto the couch and though he should be mad at the stains he’s only wondering what Kylo will do next.

He also hopes that Kylo doesn’t notice him leaking like an absolute bitch in heat.

Kylo does notice, of course, he also notices how Hux’s thighs are trembling uncontrollably and how his face is pressed into the cushions, back arched prettily, “Armitage, I’ve barely touched you and look at you already.” Kylo grazes over Hux thighs with his fingertips and Hux notices he made the effort of taking his other glove off, “Trembling like a touch starved slut.” He settles fully behind Hux, sliding his cock between Hux’s cheeks sinfully.

“Do you want it?” Kylo asks, and a rush of shame and need rushes over Hux altogether and he’s nodding against the cushion, rapidly, “Use your words, baby.” Kylo coos at him, calls him that name that has him clenching around nothing.

“Yes.” Hux murmurs with a clenched jaw.

“Yes, who?” Kylo teases.

Hux whines, rubs his ass back against Kylo’s cock until Kylo has to forcibly stop his hips with his hands, “Yes, Supreme Leader.” He finally says, chocking on his own words when Kylo finally pushes in. Hux’s teeth bite down on the couch cushion, drowning his whines with the fabric.

But, Kylo’s fingers are finding place in Hux’s hair, pulling him up onto his shaky arms, “I’d love to hear those pathetic moans you’re letting out, Armitage.” As his thrusts get rougher, Hux’s moans get louder, he tries to spread his legs wider, want’s Kylo deeper, but the couch only allows so much space for him.

He cries out in frustration, desperately clenching around Kylo’s cock.

“Tell me what you need, Armitage.” Kylo asks, wrapping an arm around Hux’s chest and helping him stay up. And when Kylo presses his forehead against Hux’s temple, still rocking into him steadily, he digs into Hux’s minds, knowing well enough Hux won’t use his words, “I may think about giving you what you want if you use yours words.” Kylo’s hands on Hux’s hips pushes Hux ever so slightly, making his thighs twitch.

Hux whines, loud, desperate, “Deep.” He chokes out, presses back against Kylo, wiggles just the tiniest bit, says “Deep.” again, more drawn out, more pathetic. And Kylo’s laughing again, pulling out then flipping Hux (more-so manhandling Hux) onto his back.

Hux is breathing out heavily when he’s laid out onto his back.

“You love the idea, don’t you? The idea of me, your Supreme Leader, wanting your feeble self.” Kylo pushes in slowly, agonizingly slow, Hux’s knees hooked into the crook of Kylo’s arms, “The feeling of being wanted overwhelms you, Armitage, I can feel it.” His hips finally meet Hux’s ass and he’s hovering over Hux, bending him perfectly, deliciously.

His thrusts finally build up again, rough and merciless, watching Hux and listening to Hux intently, the noises he makes are delicious and though Kylo’s slowly getting drunk off them he’d never tell Hux that. Kylo engulfs Hux, hovers closely to him, whispers, “I’ve ruined you, Armitage.” as he comes inside of Hux, his own hips stutter while he bites down on Hux’s neck, muting his own grunts.

Kylo’s hand is immediately reached between them, encircling Hux’s cock and shutting off any hope Hux has of coming, “What makes you think you deserve to come?” Kylo asks, and he’s still whispering into Hux’s ear, making his whole body shiver, “This is a chore, look at you, nearly in tears.” He has yet to pull out of Hux, still hard inside him, keeping his come in place.

And Kylo’s right, tears well up in Hux’s eyes. He pulls Kylo closer, wraps his arms around Kylo’s neck and try’s to fuck into Kylo’s hand, “Please, please, please.” He practically crys, releasing Kylo, “Please, can I come? Please let me come. I’ve been so good for you, haven’t I? Taking everything you’ve given me.” He’s gone and Kylo knows it, releasing Hux’s cock and pulling out with a wide grin.

“Go on then.” Kylo says, sitting back to watch Hux come; to watch his thighs twitch, fisting his own cock, his eyes shut tightly, his hips thrust up into his hand, he comes over himself, short streaks painting his stomach, he presses his legs together while breathing heavily as he comes down from such a huge high.

Kylo’s tired from just watching Hux’s performance, with his legs still pressed together he covers his face, breathing out in shaky huffs and Kylo is in absolute awe.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asks behind an awkward cough.

Hux just holds a finger up, silently hush’s Kylo, “You can see yourself out, I’ll be here for quite some time.” He laughs, bringing the atmosphere back to a comfortable one, and pushes his legs to one side to see Kylo’s face.

Kylo wants to kiss him, but he doesn’t.

“I’ll see myself out then.” Kylo somewhat repeats, standing on wobbly legs and tucking his cock back into his pants, “I hope you feel better soon, General.” And Hux’s title is right back where it belongs.

“Thank You, Supreme Leader.” Hux nods, his naked body curling up on the couch, eyes shutting with a yawn.

And as Kylo’s walking out, the forces carry’s his cloak, still discarded on the floor, to Hux, spreading over him and wrapping him up in warmth.


End file.
